


Her Guardian Angel

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fate, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: 'My name is Seraphina, but don't call me that. It's Sera. From the moment I met the beautiful Angel Simeon I felt a connection and a wave of nostalgia that had me instantly curious about him. Something inside me called out to him, and I knew he felt the same way by the way he looked at me. Why do I feel as if I have known him my entire life when we have just met?'Sera is a nurse, when she gets pulled into the Devildom she continues her mission of helping others around her. Working in the medica with the Angel Simeon she cant help but always be aware of his presence, and the soul deep connection she feels towards him from the moment of their first meeting.Based on the game Obey Me I do not own any of the obey me characters.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Her Guardian Angel

My breath catches in my throat as my eyes meet the swirling blue and green gaze of tawny skinned angel. A feeling of nostalgia washes over me as I look him, and I could swear that I had met this angel somewhere before. 

_"_ _Seraphina_ _, this is Simeon_ _. He along with Luke are the two exchange students from the Celestial Realm."_ Lucifer says as he introduces me to the two Celestials. 

_"It's Sera, and it's nice to meet you_ _both."_ I look over Simeon, that feeling of nostalgia growing. 

_"It's nice to meet you too, Sera."_ Simeon says as he smiles. He holds out a hand and I shake his hand. A feeling of electricity flows from our connected hands and I almost don't want to let go. We are both slightly frozen when the short angel at his side speaks up. 

_"_ _Seraphina_ _? You were named after Angels? That's pretty gutsy for a human."_ Taking a deep breath in, I again for what felt like the hundredth time in my life, try to explain my mother's reason for the name.

_"My mother almost died when she was pregnant with me_ _. The car she was driving slid off a mountain road and into a lake_ _. She said an angel helped her, so that was why she named me_ _Seraphina_ _, it's a reminder that she was saved by an angel."_ Until I woke up here I thought my mother had just been hallucinating when she said she seen an angel in real life. Too bad that cancer took that bright woman from me, I had been 19, and now even six years later I couldn't help but feel the crushing weight of sadness when I thought of my mother. I never met my father and it had always just been my mother and I, we leaned on each other, now I was all alone. 

_"She saw an Angel, so she named you_ _Seraphina_ _. So why go by Sera?"_ Simeon asks, curiosity coloring his gaze. 

_"Because_ _Seraphina_ _is way too long and I prefer Sera."_ Also because I was far from Heavenly, being called Seraphina was almost hypocritical. 

_"Well Sera, aren't you scared being by Demons? They are all evil."_ Luke says with a slight fear in his voice. I shrug my shoulders, the jury was still out on that one. I hadn't seen any evidence of them being evil, sadistic? Yes. Narcissistic? Yes. Greedy? Yes. But evil? Not so much, not saying there aren't evil demons but the ones I had met so far weren't evil. 

_"How do you like the_ _Devildom_ _so far Sera?"_ Simeon asks me as he steps a little closer. 

_"It's...different_ _. The whole there is no sunlight thing is what's getting to me though_ _. Also being back in school when_ _I've_ _already graduated_ _kind of sucks."_

_"What did you go to school for?"_

_"Nursing, I'm a Registered Nurse, an RN." While s_ eeing my mother go through her Chemo and Radiation treatments I met a lot of compassionate nurses, I wanted to be able to help others like that too. It killed me not being able to help my mother ease her pain, I didn't want to feel that helpless again. 

" _So you like helping people?"_ Simeon asks. 

" _Yes."_

_"Would you be interested in working in our medica? Most Demons have a human form, they only change when they want them to."_ Lucifer asks. My curiosity on how do Demons and even Angels differ from humans win and I agree to Lucifer's suggestion. Plus it would give me a job for the year I was here. 

_"I'll speak with Lord_ _Diavolo_ _and get you what you need to get set up_ _. I'll also put you in some classes for Anatomy and Physiology so you can study up on Demons and Angels and how they are different from humans."_ Sounded good to me, I was actually excited to be able to continue my work. Going home was out of the question so I needed to make the most out of the next year. Plus it might help me when I went back to the human world, since now I knew about other life forms besides humans I wondered how many demons and Angels I had met without knowing. 

_"Would it be alright if I also applied at the medica? I need a job while I am here."_ Simeon asks Lucifer and I feel my heart start to race. 

_"I'll let him know we have two new medics on the staff."_

_"It'll be nice working with you Sera."_ Simeon says softly. 

_"I look forward to it."_ And I did, I wanted to know more about this man, this angel who was invoking some non-angelic thoughts with his lean body, beautiful caramel skin, and those hips on display. Plus there was that instant connection and I wanted to see where it went. 

Simeon

Sera has grown more into a woman from the last time I had saw her. Her light blond hair had been shorter, but now it hung down to her lower back in a mass of curls that I wanted to run my fingers through. Her green gaze finds mine and curiosity burns in their depths. She felt our connection when we met face to face for the first time. It was her first time seeing me, but I had been drawn to her Soul from the moment of her creation. I watched over her as she grew into the woman she was now. She was the reason I agreed with becoming an Exchange Student for this program. Sera had a unique Soul, it shone brightly and I knew once she passed from this world, she would be reborn as a Celestial. But I wanted her to know me in this life, to see those eyes directed at me, to see her smile, I wanted her to be mine. I fell in love with her very Soul, and then I fell in love again as she grew older. She may not be mine, but I would always be hers.


	2. Connection pt 1

Connection

Sera

_"Mom! No, please!" Tears stream down my face as I wrestle against the hold of a male EMT that had shown up with the ambulance I had called when I found my mother not breathing_ _. I had been doing CPR until the EMTs came and took over_ _. My arms felt like limp noodles at my_ _side and my knees are about to buckle from kneeling on them for so long._

_"I need you to calm down. My partner is doing what he can. But I need to ask you some questions. Tell me about your mother's medical history_ _. Has she been sick here recently?"_

_"Breast cancer..." I blubber between wrenching sobs_ _. She still isn't breathing_ _. No no no no! I can't lose my mom_ _. Not her, please don't take her away from me. He asks other medical questions, but my mind is in_ _disarray and I forget some of the information that I usually knew by heart_ _._

_"I got a heart beat!" They load my mother up into the ambulance and I follow right behind them with a list of her most recent medications and procedures_ _. I feel like my world is_ _ending and my hands grip the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles turn white before they go numb_ _._

_When I arrive at the hospital I am ushered into a small room by a kind but tired looking nurse._ _A team of doctors and nurses are working over my mother, trying to get her heart rate back_ _. She had coded again on the way to the hospital_ _. The nurse takes my hand and speaks kindly._

_"We are doing everything we can for your mother. I'm sorry sweetie, but I need to ask you some questions. Are you okay with answering?" She's looking around the room, trying to see if someone is here with me_ _. But I'm alone._

_"Yes." My eyes are locked down the hallway where I see people going in and out of my mother's room_ _. I'm listening to the questions and answering them on autopilot_ _. It is almost 45 minutes before an exhausted looking Doctor makes his way toward me_ _. I already know she is gone before he even says the words. I push past him and into her room_ _. My legs root to the floor in the doorway as I see her, and my body begins to shake. She lies in complete stillness, her body lit up under the harsh lights of the trauma room, a lone nurse cleans up the disarray from the chaos left over from trying to save her_ _. Everything is crashing down around me, my world shattering and it takes a moment to remember how to work my legs again._

_I grab my mother's already cooling hand, I press a kiss against her forehead before my knees go out from under me_ _. Collapsing onto the floor and I start to scream as the only family I have left leaves me, alone and broken.'_

_.........._

_"Sera...Sera..."_ A warm and gentle hand on my shoulder brings me back into the current world. 

_"Ah, Simeon_ _. Sorry I zoned out, where you saying something?"_ Simeon looks concerned as he takes a seat across from me. We had sent out the last patient for the night, but we were both staying over in the medica. It would either be a quiet night, or we will have a few unexpected visitors. Some of the students at RAD participated in _night_ _classes_ were expected to participate in battles to hone their magic and fighting abilities. I say Night classes, but it is always night here. Luckily for me I was able to have non-violent battle classes. But since I was working in the Medica I was exempt from most. 

_"Are you feeling alright? Your face is pale, and you look like you haven't been sleeping."_ I hadn't been sleeping, I had been having nightmares lately. They were more like memories turned nightmare. After my mother died, I lost my way for awhile. I became reckless, and fell into despair. It took me almost dying before I got my life turned back around and then a kind hand setting me back on my path. I shake my head slightly, trying not to fall back into memories. 

_"I'm fine_ _. Sorry to worry you."_ Simeon frowns slightly, his brow furrowing. I stand up quickly to try and busy myself and my world tips slightly. _Damn...this was going to_ _hurt..._ is all I can think as I'm about to crash into the desk.

Warm arms wrap around my middle, and I find myself wrapped in the arms of an Angel as he cradles me against his chest. I look up, startled, and that feeling of a deep connection comes crashing into me once again. I'm frozen for a moment and then audibly squeak when Simeon presses his forehead to mine. My breath catches, his eyes are closed and his dark thick lashes are crescent moons against his face. A blush spreads over my cheeks when I realize just how close we are and I try to push against his chest. But his arms are wrapped around me tightly and I can't move. 

_"Simeon..._ _uhm_ _..."_ I stammer slightly, what was wrong with me? I'm like a school girl with a crush. 

_"Don't move too much_ _. You have a fever_ _. You've been pushing yourself too hard over the last couple weeks. Why don't you take it easy tonight."_ I felt slightly ashamed of myself, I was a nurse. How could I take care of someone else when I couldn't take care of myself. I drop my head. Simeon stands up with me cradled against his chest as he walks me to the rooms that are meant for us while we stayed for overnight shifts. There were half wall partitions between each room but no doors, just a black out curtain that acted as one.

_"I can walk, you don't have to carry_ _me."_ I wiggle in his arms. My hands pressed against his firm chest, I need to get down but I also want to stay right here. His body is warm pressed against mine and I'm trying but failing to keep from having not so pure thoughts about this angel.

 _"You know, you can have as many impure thoughts about me as you wish._ _Believe me, I really don't mind."_ Oh my gosh...please just kill me now. If I didn't have a fever before I was scorching with one now. 

_"Uhh...can you pretend you didn't just hear me confess my sins aloud?"_ I squeak out. I had bad habits, talking out loud when it is usually something embarrassing was one of them. Of course I had to tell the sexy angel I was having impure thoughts about him. 

_"Hmm? But I would love to hear more about those not so pure thoughts. Having the woman I care about lust after me is not a bad thing."_ He says this like he hasn't just sent my feverish mind into chaos and my heart racing in my chest.

_"However, you have a fever and I need you healthy to continue this_ _conversation."_ He says, his voice slightly teasing. 

He sits me on my bed while my mouth is still gaping and my heart is still racing. Our notification bell rings just as I'm about to press him to continue. 

_"Put on your pajamas, I'll see to the patient."_ He places my overnight bag on the bed. Before turning around and walking out. Talk about the timing. If I wasn't feeling like hell I would be doing a happy dance complete with some spectacular high kicks. Even with a fever I can feel a warm buzzing in my chest as I put my pajamas on. I lie back into the bed, Simeon's teasing smile is burned into my mind. My body grows tired as I wait for him to come back, but exhaustion wins out and I fall back into sleep. 

Simeon

_"Where's Sera?"_ Solomon asks as he sits on a chair as I put fast dissolving stitches into his shoulder. He heals quickly for a human, but I didn't think he was completely human. His soul was colored in a way that said he was something other than wholly human. I could heal his wound quickly, but Diavolo has asked for me to save my healing abilities for more critical wounds. It was one of his criteria to be able to work alongside Sera. Diavolo had called me privately to his office and asked me about the connection her and I had. He knew from the beginning that something other than supporting his ideals for peace had me coming here. He was right of course. I couldn't lie to the Demon Prince and told him some of her and my story. He was far too amused about my infatuation with a human girl even if her Soul called to mine, honestly I think he just wanted something to talk about with Lucifer later. It wouldn't be long before The Fallen Angel himself would be questioning me about my connection to her. I'm surprised Lucifer has held back as long as he had he was never one to let questions go unanswered and it had been almost two months since our arrival.

_"She just fell asleep. She has a fever."_

_"And you didn't take the chance to heal her? I'm surprised you held back."_

_"I may have used a small amount of healing on her, just enough to get her to relax and sleep."_

_"Did you confess your undying love to her yet?"_ Good thing I was done stitching him up because I probably would have just stabbed him. Accidently, of course. 

_"By your shocked expression I would say that is a no."_ Solomon laughs. 

_"How do you even know? The only person I said anything to was Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, and I did not use the words undying love."_ Though that was right on point for my feelings for Sera. I loved her and even my death wouldn't erase that. Good thing it is hard to kill an Angel, Celestial steel usually did the job but I had no plans to run myself through with a blade anytime soon.

_"You look at her in a way that a man looks at a woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. It would take someone pretty dense not to be able to see it."_ I can think of a several dense males that had been hovering around the Medica with small cuts trying to get Sera to nurse them. Those same males weren't too happy when I sent them away with a bandage. 

_"Maybe I said something but not in so many words."_ I had been planning to keep my feelings to myself a bit longer, but having her wrapped in my arms had felt too good. I loved the reaction she had to me, her cheeks flushed red when I drew close and when I was far away she could immediately find me with her soft gaze. Her little fever induced mutters had me on the verge of laughter as I carried her to her room. My whole body craved for her touch and I really wanted to find out about what she meant when she said she wasn't having impure thoughts about me. I may be an angel, but I was also a man. A man that wanted her more and more every day I spent with her. 

_"Oh? I was wondering when you were going to_ _break. So, out of curiosity, can Angels have sex?"_

_"Solomon, I have a pair Sai that haven't seen any action for awhile_ _. I can always give you a matching cut to your arm, of course I'll stitch you up afterwards."_ Solomon snorts at my threat. 

_"Isn't re-injuring a patient usually frowned upon? That's not very angel like."_

_"Not when said patient gets on my nerves."_

This time I am the one who snorts. Just because I'm an Angel it doesn't make me completely unaffected. I got agitated like anyone else, I just didn't let it control me. Part of Lucifer and his brothers problem and one of the reasons they fell is because they let one of their negative aspects control their very Souls. They were the very aspects of The Seven Sins, sins that ate away at their Celestial Souls. I could say this though, The Brothers had gotten better at restraining the darkness in their souls. They had each found an outlet that kept their urges in check. Well mostly anyways, they had their moments. 


	3. Bliss

Sera

5 years ago, almost half a year after Sera’s mother’s death…

_Music pulsates, bodies sway, and the room spins in a dizzying kaleidoscope of flashing lights and spinning bodies. Pieces of conversation from the two men dragging me out the back of the club reach my ears as my head lolls on my shoulders._

_“Did she take it all?”_

_“…in her drink…while she danced…yea the friend helped me…” Banging as the back door is pushed open and I am taken into a dark alley. My stomach lurches and I stumble forward as I vomit against the brick wall of the building. A hand presses my face into the wall and my face explodes as it meets the concrete wall. Something sharp is pressed up against my throat and I feel it as a small trickle of blood escapes from where it has cut into my skin. A scream bubbles in my throat but doesn’t escape as a voice hisses in my ear._

_“You’re coming with us…”_

_“What the fuck! Who are you? Get off of…” Something slams against the person with the knife and a scream that isn’t mine echoes through the night as he is sent flying into a trash can behind me._

_Before my nightmare continues warmth surrounds my body and a deep soothing voice sings in a language I have never heard and I fall into a dream where I am surrounded by small warm balls of light as a voice from a lost memory speaks in the same lilting language of the song._

I feel the warmth of another as I open my eyes and see a tawny chest in front of me. I look up in Simeon’s face as a soft snore leaves him. Simeon has taken his hair and tied it behind his head and I can see the clean line of his throat. He is lying on top of the covers, his arm keeping him half propped up like he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. My gaze slides down his chest and my whole body heats up, this time I can’t blame it on a fever for the heat running through my body. The urge to run my hands down his side to his hip has me biting my lip. When I look back up Simeon’s eyes are open, and he catches me checking him out. His eyes are heated as a smile plays across his face.

 _“I am guessing you feel better, or is that heat I feel from your body a fever?”_ By the look on his face he clearly knows that it isn’t a fever heating me up. He places a hand on my forehead before softly running his fingers down the side of my face.

 _“Do you want to continue our conversation from last night?”_ I have one of those moments in my life where I just say _oh fuck it_ and lock my mouth on Simeon’s. He makes an extremely pleased noise in his throat before his fingers twine in my hair. Electric tingles spread through my body as my tongue dances with his and I hum at the sweet and spicy taste of him.

 _“Mmm…Simeon…”_ I sigh his name and his body jolts before he presses me into the bed further. My arms wrap around him to rub my hands down his naked spine. He only has on some loose pajama pants on and I am enjoying being able to feel the warmth of his skin under my hands. His body is hot, lean muscle shifting under my fingertips and I have an urge to place my hands over the swell of his ass. But I don’t… _you know control and all._

_“Sera, I love you.”_ My breathing stops.

_“Simeon…I…”_

Simeon

I place a finger against her kiss swollen lips. All I want to do is push her up against the bed and sink inside her. I know I shouldn’t rush her, but knowing I shouldn’t and not doing it were two different things.

 _“Take your time Sera. I don’t want to rush you, but you need to know how I feel. How I’ve always felt.”_ I place another kiss on her lips, relishing in the feel of her against me. Her hands trailing along my back has my body going hard and I am glad there is still the barrier of the blanket between us. The alarm goes off above our heads and we both freeze for a second, remembering where we are.

 _“It’s time to get back to work. Don’t even think that we aren’t finishing this later Simeon.”_ I have a moment of shock from hearing those words out of her mouth.

 _“By the way Simeon, I love you too.”_ My heart stops in my chest, and she takes advantage of my stunned and frozen form to get out of the bed to make her way out into the medica waiting area to see to the patient who rung the bell.

Sera

_“Why is your face so red? What were ya doin’ back there?”_ Mammon asks as he holds out his arm for me to tend to the small cut on his hand.

_“Nothing, I just got up. By the way Mammon, why did you push the emergency button for this small cut? I’ve showed you were we kept band-aids.”_

_“What’s with you and Simeon? Ya’ll spend too much time together.”_ Mammon ignores my comment about the band-aids all together. He came here almost every day with small cuts or bruises, he’s here so much that I have showed him where the basic medical supplies were so he could get his own bandages and wraps. He healed quickly, unless the wound was inflicted from a spell or a punishment, those took longer to heal.

 _“Here Mammon, you’re all good to go.”_ I purposely ignore his comment about Simeon. That was between us for right now. I would like to continue where I left off with Simeon but both of us are due for classes in a couple of hours, and I am the medic on duty in the battle arena tonight.

Mammon looks behind me as Simeon comes into the room, he has changed into his regular uniform. I still have on my pajamas.

_“You’re participating in the battle arena tonight aren’t ya?”_

_“Yeah, finally. I have some pent-up energy to work off.”_ He looks at me when he says pent up energy and I can only imagine what kind of energy he is referring to. I feel myself flush.

 _“I am going to go and get changed.”_ I make my great escape before I do something stupid, like grab Simeon and let him work off all that energy he has pent up.

The Battle Arena

Hundreds of students sit along the bleachers that surround the arena. I sit in a marked off area for medical workers and my gaze immediately finds Simeon who is being paired up with Solomon to go up against Satan and Mammon. Both Solomon and Satan used spells when in the combat arena, while Simeon and Mammon both were close combat fighters. Simeon twirled twin pair of Sai around with practiced ease, a feral type grin spreading across his face as he danced around Mammon, their daggers meeting with a metallic clang. Solomon had a large grimoire that was suspended in midair in front of him as he conjured small demons that he had pacts with and sent them toward Satan. Each person was trying to get something that was designated for them to guard at the beginning of each battle, I was happy I didn’t have to participate since I was the only strictly human being here. I cringe when Mammon’s dagger slashes across one of Simeon’s cheeks, leaving a line of blood that drips down his face. But it doesn’t faze him as he spins and kicks out Mammon’s legs from under him before holding him down as one of Solomon’s demons ran past him to try and get the item Satan is guarding.

As I watch him, I realize that there are a lot of sides to Simeon that I don’t know, I wanted to see all his sides. He was kind, but also fierce. I had seen a small peak of his naughty side this morning, I couldn’t wait to see the rest of him.

Simeon

I knock on the front door to the House of Lamentation as I wait for someone to answer it.

 _“Simeon! What the hell do you want?”_ Mammon opens the door, apparently, he still isn’t happy about losing in the arena earlier. Last, I had seen, Satan was beating the hell out of him for letting me slip past to get my target. Mammon has already healed, but he was still holding a grudge by the angry look on his face.

_“I’m taking Sera out, she asked me to meet her here.”_

_“I think the fuck not! She should…ouch! Damnit!”_ Lucifer has walked up behind Mammon and smacked him in the back of the head.

“ _Mammon go away unless you want to be punished later. Sera is on her way down. Go away Mammon, leave them alone.”_ He grabs Mammon by the collar of his shirt and tosses him behind him.

 _“Where are you guys going tonight?”_ Lucifer asks.

_“Lord Diavolo helped me get into The Fall tonight. He said it was a treat for Sera working in the Medica.”_

_“They have an Enchantress singing there tonight, are you going for the show and dancing?”_

_“Yes.”_ The sound of heels against hardwood floor has me looking up to see Sera as she descends the stairs. Her long hair is down and in loose curls down her back and she is wearing a short black dress that flares around her legs when she moves. Seeing her in that dress is making me want to stay in for the night. _Come on Simeon, you are supposed to be taking her OUT tonight, not back to Purgatory Hall where you can be alone and see what she is wearing under that dress._ It was going to be a long night of trying to restrain myself.

Sera 

A beautiful female demon croons a song of love to the couples on the dance floor as Simeon pulls me closer to his body as we dance with our bodies melded together. He had asked me out after the battle earlier and I had practically screamed yes. _Mmm…he felt so good against me._ Simeon had put on a black suit and his top shows off his hips and the shirt is open to show off his tanned chest underneath. _I wanted to run my tongue down that tanned chest to his bitable hips._

 _“Do you want to go somewhere more private?”_ Simeon asks lowly against my ear and I don’t even need any time to think my answer over. I’ve been wanting to get him alone for awhile now.

_“Let go.”_

We barely make it into Simeon’s bedroom before his arms are back around me pulling me closer to him. I sigh as his lips press to mine in a biting kiss that has me pushing up on the toes trying to get closer to him. Simeon makes a humming sound low in his throat before lifting me off the floor to wrap my legs around him. My dress pools at my waist as one of his hands cup my ass underneath and he moans when he feels that I am wearing a thong and his hand is pressing against naked flesh.

I feel his body growing harder as our kisses become frantic, the fever that has been building from the moment we met taking over us in a wave of passion that has him pulling my dress over my head as he lays me back into his bed. His lips leave mine to trace a blazing trail down my chest, his hands sliding over the sensitive skin of my sides before cupping my breasts through a lacy black bra that does nothing to hide my hard nipples underneath.

 _“Mmm…Simeon…more…”_ I moan out, I want to feel his body pressed into me as he thrusts himself inside me.

 _“Sera…”_ He unhooks my bra, his eyes growing more heated as he traces them down the length of my body. He throws his shirt over his head and now it is mine turn to feel the saliva pool in my mouth as I take in his lean muscled form. Beautiful bronze skin plays over fine muscle and I reach out my hand to run it down his chest. He leans in closer to me and grazes his fingers over my taunt nipples before bringing his head closer to pull one of the peaks into his mouth. Shivers of pleasure runs across my body straight to my core and I moan out in pleasure as his tongue flicks out over my nipple. His hand slides down my body before delving into the front of my underwear to tease my clit as he laves at one nipple and then the other. His eyes look up into my face as he lightly pulls the tip of my nipple between his teeth and I cry out.

 _“Simeon!”_ I feel like I could come just from my nipples and the light stroking of his fingers against my clit.

_“Do you want more?”_

_“Mmm…more…”_ He grins naughtily before dropping lower on my body, placing hot open mouth kisses down the length of my stomach before he situates himself between my thighs and pulls down my underwear.

 _“Beautiful…”_ He whispers before kissing the inside of my thigh and then seals his mouth over my core. My hips rise from the bed on their own accord and a loud moan bursts from my throat as his tongue laves down my center. My fingers sink into his soft dark hair and a throaty moan leaves him as I press him further against my body as he teases and taunts me with his tongue and fingers.

 _“Ahhnnn! Mmmnnn…Simeon!”_ He lifts my hips off the bed, bringing me closer to his mouth as he watches me come apart through his dark lashes. My body shutters as an orgasm rips through me and my hips thrust against his mouth. I collapse back against the bed as he peels his pants down his legs and I gaze at his completely naked body as he pushes himself between my thighs. He slowly connects our bodies and my arms wrap around his neck to bring his mouth to mine as he thrusts forward inside me. His tongue slides against mine as he rocks inside me and we both moan our pleasures against each others mouth. My hands have a mind of their own as they slide down his back and I finally get to cup his delectable ass as I press him tighter against me. He chuckles into my mouth before nipping lightly at my bottom lip.

Simeon

I lose control as I finally sink inside her body, her sweet moans urging me on as my hips thrust forward and I can’t think of anything else but this moment with her. Her hands slide over my back as she cups my ass and she makes a pleased moan into my mouth and I can’t help but laugh at how damn cute and sexy she is. Her lips part against mine and I want to spend the rest of my life kissing only her. I can feel her tightening around me as her moans become louder, her body wetter as pleasure takes over her. Her nails dig into my skin, but I don’t care, I’ll gladly wear her marks of possession. Her hips are rocking forward and I can tell she is about to come from the feel of her body around me. I wasn’t going to last much longer anyways, I had been hard from the moment I seen her earlier, but maybe even before that. Her body jolts and she clenches around me as she cries out my name as she comes and I don’t hold back anymore as my hips slam forward a couple more times and I still inside her body as an orgasm crashes over me. My face presses down against the softness of her breasts and I just want to stay here, connected to her for the rest of the night as her hands trail up my back to twine themselves into my hair. I look up into her face as she looks down at me, euphoria still lightening her gaze.

_“I love you, Sera.”_

_“I love you too, Simeon.”_ We both lie there as our bodies twine together before falling into a bliss driven sleep.


	4. Planned Trip and Anxieties

Sera

It's been over a month since Simeon and I first started dating. The both of us spent a great deal of time going back and forth between staying at his place or mine. 

I come awake to a high pitched shriek, startled out of sleep I sit up to see Luke make a quick exit from Simeon's bedroom slamming the door behind him going " _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!"_ _Uh_ _oh..._ I feel shaking in the bed beside me as I look down to see Simeon's shoulders shaking as he laughs into his pillow. 

_"Don't laugh Simeon, I think we scarred the poor guy."_ I felt bad. Luke didn't look old enough to have started puberty yet and he had walked into Simeon's room to see us sleeping together. Granted I had on one of Simeon's shirts, but it was obvious what we had been up to last night with our clothes strewn across the room. My bra had somehow found its way onto Simeon's desk lamp and my panties...oh good god, were on the bedroom door handle. No wonder poor Luke had taken off like his ass was on fire. I blush scarlet as I instantly try to think up some way to make it up to him. 

_"Don't worry_ _. Luke is older than you think_ _. Our bodies mature slower than a_ _human's_ _but our minds still advance. He is over 500 years_ _old and though young for a celestial he isn't a child."_ He still looked ten years old and acted about as innocent. I was an asshole who had scarred an innocent angel. 

_"Still, I feel bad."_ Maybe I could get him some new baking stuff. Luke liked to bake so that might help to go with my apology. 

_"He should have knocked though. He is usually pretty good about announcing himself unless he was excited about something."_ Simeon looks at the clock beside his bed and sighs heavily. 

_"As much as I don't want to it's time to get up."_ Simeon sighs again as he sits up stretching the long length of his body and I try and fail not to drool at the sight. His body is a beautiful sight with tawny skin stretched over lean muscle. He catches me staring and smirks before bending down and tackling me. He tickles my sides and I squeal as he lifts my shirt to blow a raspberry on my stomach. This is a playful side to Simeon that always makes me weak in the knees.

_"Come on Gorgeous we should get dressed and go eat_ _breakfast."_ He looks at my body wistfully like he doesn't really want me getting dressed. I agree, adulting sucks. Today's a day off from the Medica for me but Simeon has a shift in a few hours. He gets out of bed and walks to a small closet to pull on his clothes. I unabashedly stare at him the whole time and almost have to shake myself out of the trance I went into. 

_"Uh oh_ _. You don't have anything to change into."_ Simeon is looking at my discarded clothing from last night. I groan there wasn't any way I was putting on my underwear from yesterday. He disappears suddenly and my mouth gapes open like it always does when I see someone just disappear. They call it 'phasing' or 'shifting', I call it _Holy shit they just disappeared._ Simeon had phased with me a few times and each time still made my head spin. 

He pops back in with my overnight bag that I kept packed to take to the Medica. I didn't want to take his shirt off though. I stand up and stretch. 

_"Can I wear this shirt today?"_ Simeon smiles at me. What he doesn't know is this shirt now belongs to me. He bends down and gives me a kiss. I really needed to start keeping clothes here to change in to. 

_"You better put a bra on though_ _. I can see your nipples."_ He pinches one to get his point across. 

I blow a raspberry at him. 

_"Aw, you ruined all my fun. I thought I had a chance to tempt an angel to sin. Oh well."_ I grin and take my bag from him. He groans before I hear him mumble something about wanting to call off today. 

_"Do you want to come to the Celestial Realm with me? I want to introduce you to my family."_ My bag falls to the floor as I spin around in surprise. 

_"You want me to meet your family?!"_ I squeak out.

_"Don't look so frightened, they're angels."_

_"Smartass."_

_"Come on Sera. I love you and I want you to meet my family. They've already heard so much about you."_ I know by the heat in my face that it was probably a lovely shade of red. 

_"_ _Uhm_ _...okay."_ I bite my lip nervously but my heart stutters at the smile that breaks out over Simeon's face. He pulls me into a hug and gives me a kiss. 

Simeon

_"You look like a cat blissed out on catnip."_ Satan says as he comes into the Medica. I snort at his analogy. 

_"Sera agreed to go to the Celestial Realm with me."_

_"Oh? What did Michael say about that?"_

_"He gave his permission when I asked to bring her to my home for the upcoming vacation_ _. My parents want to meet her."_ During the beginning of my existence I had once called Lucifer _brother._ Though our bloodlines were different we were Celestials, our Souls created by the Creator. When Lucifer Fell from the Celestial Realm his Soul became that of a demons and thus we were no longer brothers of the soul. 

_"Did you tell Lord_ _Diavolo_ _? She is an exchange student here so he might have something to say about taking her to the Celestial Realm."_

_"Actually Lord_ _Diavolo_ _was the one that suggested it. He asked if Sera had plans for the vacation and wondered if I was going to take her home."_ Satan's face shows surprise. But Satan didn't know the depth of my ties to Sera and what she meant to me. After I had finally told Lucifer and Lord Diavolo some of the story they agreed it would be best to take her home with me. 

I felt slightly guilty though. I still hadn't told Sera the reason for our deep connection. She had told me once that she felt that she had known me her entire life. She had, she just never knew I was there. I didn't know how she would take me telling her that I watched over her soul through multiple incarnations. However, this was her first incarnation that she had known me. This was her third human incarnation and her last, her soul was one destined for the Celestial Realm. But now she was here in the Devildom which honestly gave me anxiety. She had never been involved with demons in any of her past lives. Would it effect where her soul would wind up after her death? What if this became the last life that I would see her? My anxiety mounted with the more time that passed. I was hoping our trip to the Celestial Realm would help soothe my anxieties. 

I silently prayed to the Creator that this wouldn't be the last. 


End file.
